The World In Ruins
by bratlupa
Summary: The world in ruins, but why, and what is being done to bring it back to life.


**Title:** The World In Ruins  
><strong>Author:<strong> **bratlupa**  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s): **Sam and Dean Winchester, Autobots, Decepticons  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The world in ruins, but why, and what is being done to bring it back to life.  
><strong>AN** : ***MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DOTM*** This is a crossover with Supernatural, I've have kind of mixed the Supernatural episode The End with the season finale of Season 5, but not completely.  
><strong>AN2**: I write things very rarely, as I know I have issues with grammar, but I don't have people to beta for me, so I have done the best I can with this. Also I would love some constructive criticism!  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I don't own anyone or anything so it's all lies, and a figment of my imagination.

The world lies in ruins. The population of the world which used to be about Ten Billions is now maybe a 10th of that. Refugee camps have cropped up in the capes of what use to be great states. The largest one in what used to be Corpus Christi, Which the really irony of that is, Corpus Christi means The Body of Christ in Latin, but Christ has been absent for years before the destruction happened.

The Camps make the most of what they have. Everyone pitches in and becomes builders, gardeners, cooks, medical personnel, leaders, and soldiers who are divided in sections of warrior, communication, and hunter. There are many other positions, but for the most part of something needs doing someone is going to do it.

The elders are in charge of government and work closely with the leaders, but the last thing they are in charge of is education. The past education is easy, everyone knows that George Washington was the first president, what happened with 9/11 terrorist attacks, etc. However know one know for sure why the world went into ruins. When you ask the elders what happened to the world that was, there are two stories you'll hear.

The first is about a virus that sweeps the world taking victims down by the hundreds and the thousands making then blood thirsty zombies, something that used to be laughed out in the movies and in books is no laughing matter now that they are a real threat. The Virus which is known as the Croatoan is believed to be caused by one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and if that wasn't believable enough Lucifer is said to have been released and takes down anyone in his path. It is said that Lucifer's destruction lasted for about a year, until Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers whom have been hunting the supernatural for most of their lives, took Lucifer him down with a lot of dumb luck, sacrificing their own lives in order to save millions of people. Some also say that the two brothers were resurrected soon after defeating Lucifer, and now with people they consider their friends and family run their own traveling camp, in hopes to helping anyone else that can still use it, and to take down all the supernatural threats that cross their paths.

The other story that is told is how an Alien race of giant robots called Transformers, brought their war to our planet. People say that what destroyed the world wasn't the first attempt by the Decepticon's who only care to rule the world, and don't care for the insects also known as humans. Some say that the destruction caused by the Transformers could have been minimized if it wasn't for our Government trying to control everything the Autobot's and their Allies did and tried to send them away when the Decepticon's struck but as lucks has it the Autobot's returned in the nick of times and at the last moments the Autobot's won, but still the cost was great and tens of thousands lost their lives as well as a few of the Autobot's. What is said to have happened to the Autobot's and their allies some say they helping humans survive, as even though the Decepticon's leaders were taken down, that doesn't mean that other Decepticon's don't want revenge or the world.

As the years pass, many victories and defeats are told over camp fires by travelers that have run across the Winchester or The Autobot's and Allies. Rarely those travelers report on the Boys and the Autobot's crew being together and helping each other. It is said that once the Boys met the Autobot's they started working together and the Autobot's doctor has created a cure for the Croatoan Virus which has now cured thousands of people, the boys have found a way to use their EMF meter to detect hidden Transformers, which they report to the Autobot's once discovered.

Another report that has crossed our paths describes a major battle against Decepticon's and Demons who have teamed up together, during this battle the boys beloved 67' Chevy Impala was mangled beyond recognition. Dean was heartbroken, but even though nothing could replace his baby, the next best thing happened and of one of the Autobot's volunteered to be their vehicle and for its form took the Impala's form with only enough details to make the boys comfortable, but also not to replace the Impala.

Around this time period many funny stories came through the camp of how the Supernatural beings that faced up against Sam and Dean would freak out when they failed to cause the Impala to crash or even to damage it. Since instead of crashing or becoming unusable like the supernatural being expected, The Impala would just shoot them or would just stand up and attack them itself. The girly screams that were released by these Supernatural creatures were enough to send Sam and Dean to the floor laughing.

The last Traveler that has just passed through our camp just a forth night ago reports that The Mid-States are almost safe again thanks to the Winchester's and the Autobot's & Crew. So within the next couple of months someone will come and escort a group who wants to leave us to these safe regions. The history buffs said restoring our lives would never happen, and at the times of destruction and sadness most agreed, but now after 5years there is hope again, and sometimes that is all anyone needs.


End file.
